first year at Sky hich
by Shadowwolf91
Summary: What was Warren's first year at Sky High like? What's with this new girl called Sener Well...... this was one of my old stories that Im trying to fix up and make halfway decent, but yes, this is one of those annoying stories with an OOC.. but theyre fun
1. Prologue

Prologue

"ALL RIGHT!" Coach Boomer stood on a raised level of Sky High's gym, "I am Coach Boomer, and it is my job to place you into a Hero's class or a Sidekicks," he said the last word as if it was unworthy for mouth.

I scowled; my parents had always said that Boomer was the most insufferable idiot they'd had the misfortune to meet.

" Yes, you will show your powers in front of everyone, and if you don't like it, that's your problem and if I get even ONE parent calling me about my placement skills, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" he shouted. (Now I know why he's called_ Boom_) And he started to call people up.

Oh yeah! About me, as you've probably guessed, I'm at the only super hero high school I know, Sky High. Literally. I mean that when we look outside, we get an up close and personal view of the clouds. My name's Sener. And this is my first year at Sky High . Dad said that I had to go, I would have rather just stayed home. But anyways...

"Lupe, Sener!" Coach Boomer called out. I cringed, I hated my first name, it was so weird. I got to the top of the platform and glared at the coach. Boomer glared right back and said: "Ok lets go!"

"My power," I said " is speed" I raced around the room becoming a black and red blur. When I stopped again, I stared expectantly at Boomer.

"SIDEKICK!" he roared

I began to run again, this time I pushed Boomer to the ground and pinned him.

"Oh yeah!" I said, " I can transform too." And I turned into A bear sized silver wolf, "Now," I growled, "put me in the hero's class, or I'll rip your lungs out!"

From underneath one of my paws, Boomer grabbed the clipboard and wrote my name in the hero's column.

Smiling, I left the stage and once again joined the crowd. I watched two more people enter the Hero class, one Sidekick, then

"Warren, Peace," Boomer called. A hush fell over the crowd. Warren had a villain for a dad, and a hero for a mom, or something like that. Warren's power was fire. He could cross his arms and when he pulled them apart, fire could light up his arms.

"HERO!" Boomer called. Then the luch bell rang. Warren headed off without saying a word. Most of the other people were still whispering about Warren's past.

I, not being scared of a boy, walked up to him and started talking .

"Hi!" I said

"hey,"

"You know where the lunch room is?"

"Nope"

"neither do I"

"I think it might be left"

"What gave you that inspiriation?"

"the sign that says Cafeteria, and points left"

" where?"

"Right there!" Warren pointed at the sign and sure enough a small arrow pointed left.

After finding the lunch room, Warren sat down at an empty table, glowering at his sandwich. I sat down across from him. When Warren looked up, he said:

" You know, I'm surprised you're still talking to me."

"Why?"

" Most other people are, well a little scared of me, I mean when one of your parents is a villain…"

" What does that have to do with anything? I don't care who your parents are, youre interusting while most of these other people, well they're al caught up in gossip."

Warren smiled. Two weeks later, he asked me out.


	2. Chapter 1

Three months into the semester, Dad came up to me. Dad! He had always been so distant with me. Maybe it was because I had mom's powers, maybe he was disappointed that I wasn't a boy, maybe it was because he just didn't like me.

"Lupe," Dad called. From my room I made a face, he knew my feelings on my name. Deciding to teach him a lesson, I ignored him

"LUPE!" he called again, louder. Again, I ignored him.

"GIRL GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE!" That was my name to Dad, "girl" Jumping off my bed I strolled downstairs.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'll tell you what!" he grumbled.

If you looked at my dad, you might think that he was a pretty nice guy. He had curly brown hair, and green eyes, and a thin face. Dad brings new meaning to looks can be deceiving, almost always in a bad mood, and yelling. Dad's power is a thing with plants. He's always bragging about being a biopath. Basically, plants do what Dad wants them to do. The neighbors envy our garden, but I just think that Dad's power is kinda gay.

"Look," he said, "Your boyfriend just called. I told him you were grounded for the next week."

"BUT I'M NOT GROUNDED!" I yelled.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" he shouted, "I DON'T WANT YOU GOING OUT WITH ANY HALF VILLIN!" His voice was rivaling Boomer's

I stood there dumbstruck. Dad was never the protective type; he didn't give who I went out with.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" I said enraged, "WARREN IS A GREAT GUY AND I WON'T STOP DATING HIM!" And with that I Turned and went up the stairs seething.

The next day I gave Warren my cell phone number, explaining to him what had happened. Warren was just as mad as I was and the two of us spent every free chance we got calling my dad every name we could think of.

"AND!" I said during lunch, "His _teeth _they're _disgusting_!"

"Ok _this_ topic is over" Warren laughed.

"Fine," I sighed

"I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me at the paper lantern tonight."

"Can't," I said dully, "still grounded."

"But it's been over a week!"

"I know, but every time I try to leave the house after dark, the lawn attempts to eat me."

"Come before dark then. Leave your dad a note saying that you're going somewhere and when you'll be back."

"Nice!" I said.

And so, that afternoon, I left dad a note saying:

_Dear Dad,_

_Since my week of being grounded is up,_

_I'm going out_

_Now before you yell,_

_Ill be back at 10:00 _

_Your Daughter_

And then, I left for Warren's house. Warren's house was only a few blocks away and I had been there before, although Dad didn't know. He and I sat up late talking about anything and everything.

When I finally got there, I didn't go through the front door. The sofa had always barred the front door. When Warren's dad was arrested, Warren's mom had completely redecorated, after realizing her mistake; she put a sign up on the door saying " Please use back door."

But I don't use the back door either. Warren's window was always open when she came. I don't think that Warren's mom would have approved of me anymore than my dad approved of him.

Warren's head appeared in the window

"Come on Sener!" he called, " I have to tell you something important!"


	3. The o so very short chapter 2

"All right," I asked, sitting on Warren's bed, " What?"

Warren made sure that his mom wasn't around and that his window was closed. It was odd. Warren hardly cared what people thought of him, he didn't care if he got in trouble.

"Its about my dad," he said, finally sitting down.

"What?"

"You know I had to stay after school the other day,"

"Burnt a hole through somebody's locker again?"

"Yeah, well anyways, once Powers was done yelling at me, I took a look at the pictures of the top students next to her office door. Under the picture, they showed what they were famous for."

"Get to the point Warren!"

"There was this one guy, a real goody goody, and under his picture-"

Warren reached under the bed and picked up a rectangular object, it was a picture frame. Handing it to me, he said

"Read it"

So I read it. The picture was of a big strong man, hands on hips. He looked like Super Man right after he saves the city. Warren was right, he was a goody goody.

Under the picture, engraved in bronze were the words:

**THE COMMANDER:**

_DEFETED:_

_Royal Pain_

_The Cannon_

_Sierra_

_Colpiz_

_Storm's Vengeance_

_Bloodflame_

_MARRIED TO FELLOW STUDENT JETSTREAM_

Over and over I read the plaque. The list of villains this "Commander" guy had sent to jail. Most heroes these days didn't even this many enemies. But that wasn't even close the biggest surprise.

"Bloodflame," Warren said sadly, "that was my dad"

But I only half realized that Warren was talking.

"Just before I left, Powers got a call, it sounds like the Commander's kid is coming to Sky High next year."

Now I looked up. I was so furious at the Commander right now that…. Well, I didn't know what to do with myself.

" When that punk kid comes to school," Warren continued, "He's gonna wish he'd never been born."

I felt myself stand up.

"I don't think he's even going to make it to school. Not if I can help it" I said

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"What?"

"with the help of two people I like to call Mr. And Mrs. Stronghold."

"No way!" I gasped, " I live like across the street from the Strongholds!"

"I know."

I was so happy. My revenge could come so quickly, and Warren would help! This was so perfect. I couldn't say anything I just sat down on the bed again and kissed Warren Peace. On the lips.


End file.
